Broken
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: SPOILERS DE CIVIL WAR. Película/Cómicverse. Steve muere antes de ser llevado a juicio por lo sucedido y Natasha llora su pérdida. Ya no es aquella fría espía en el último adiós del hombre de las barras y las estrellas. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: Civil War del foro La Era de los Vengadores.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: Civil War del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar. :)

 **Palabras:** 1,994.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella. Sentada, viendo cómo traían el ataúd de Steve Rogers. El Capitán América había muerto. Ese día, en que los llevaron a prisión, fueron avisados que serían acusados dentro de treinta y seis horas en el palacio de la justicia en Washington. Sin embargo, Steve ni siquiera entraría al lugar.

En la Iglesia, el ataúd fue dejado en el altar, junto con un grande y hermoso arreglo de flores. En las bancas, estaban todos sus amigos. Tony volvió, al igual que Wanda, Visión, Sam y Clint, quien estaba a su lado. También se encontraba Scott, la agente Carter, y el rey T'Challa. No puso atención a las personas que pasaron al frente en un principio a hablar sobre él y lo increíble y buen hombre que era, solo se embarcó en sus pensamientos y en la opresión en su pecho. Se estaba guardando las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta lo hacía más difícil.

Mientras Sharon hablaba en el podio, Natasha recordó lo que había visto en las noticias: tres disparos le habían propinado y habían sido suficientes como para herirlo de muerte y acabar con su vida. Hasta el momento nadie supo quién había sido el actor de tan atroz hecho. Aún estaban investigando, pero al ver su cuerpo inerte, en las gradas grisáceas y muriendo… _Dios._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva para controlar sus emociones, y sintió la mano de Clint posándose en la suya. La apretó fuertemente, abriendo sus ojos, y le vio, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, mas lo único que salió fue una simple mueca. Lo único que su amigo quería, era que ella supiera que estaba ahí para apoyarla cuando fuera. Aprovecharía los pocos momentos que le quedaban antes de ir a juicio junto con los demás.

Escuchó a Tony en el podio, queriendo incluso hacer bromas, pero, increíblemente, hasta el hombre de hierro estaba frágil. Todos sabían que había sido estúpido pelear por algo que sabían, los mataría por dentro. _También lo mató a él,_ habló su subconsciente. No valía la pena y no hicieron caso. Sin embargo, luchó, de nuevo, por no llorar frente a todos ellos.

Luego de que sus compañeros pasaran a decir unas palabras, venía el turno de Natasha. Ella no le puso atención a ninguno. Su dolor no se lo permitía. No obstante, se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y Clint le dio una sonrisa consoladora antes de que empezara a caminar y subiera hasta el podio. Desdobló el pequeño papel con lo que había escrito antes. Abrió sus labios para hablar, pero las palabras no fluían. Tal vez no se había esforzado tanto en escribir sus palabras en el papel, de todos modos no era tan difícil sacar todo lo bueno que había hecho Steve para los demás.

—Steve Rogers fue un gran hombre…—comenzó y se maldijo internamente a sí misma al sentir de nuevo aquel nudo en su garganta. Se detuvo con la mirada perdida en el camino entre las bancas de la Iglesia. No sabía qué decir. Su mente estaba en blanco. Volvió a hojear rápidamente el papel entre sus manos y decidió continuar, pero esta vez expresando lo que su corazón demandaba. —Fue una gran persona y estoy segura de que nos ha enseñado muchas cosas. No solamente a mí, sino a todos—volvió su vista a todos los presentes. —Muchas veces no le importaba lo que le ordenaban, siempre hizo lo que creyó correcto. Y esa fue una de las cosas que más admiré de Steve. Nunca se dejó influenciar por los demás, tenía su propio código y lo seguía al pie de la letra. Él… salvó a mucha gente, pero nosotros no pudimos salvarlo en ese momento. No merecía morir—tragó y sabía que sus ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos. —Peleó por nosotros. Por mantener nuestra libertad. Y algunos lo traicionamos. Yo… sólo quiero decir que lo siento. Porque peleé por mí misma, pensé por mí y no por los demás… y esta fue una de las consecuencias—percibió una lágrima que caía en su rostro. —Durante mis años como Vengadora, aprendí muchas cosas de él: luchar por lo que crees correcto. Ese fue mi error. Me fui por el lado que, pensé, estaría mejor, sin causar nada; hasta que el gobierno decidiera que debía estar en campo de batalla. Como un soldado. Eso era Steve: un soldado. Y nosotros estamos muy por debajo de eso. Era alguien que arriesgaba su vida, sin importar qué, alguien que luchaba contra sus propios demonios como un ser humano, no le interesaba lo que los demás decían a sus espaldas. No quería convertirnos en títeres. Ni siquiera tenemos el honor de llamarnos _héroes_ ahora. No después de lo que causamos. Es por eso que lo siento. Sé que no es lo que ustedes esperaban, pero es lo que él habría querido. Gracias.

Natasha bajó del podio y no había notado que ahora estaba llorando y que su voz había sonado entrecortada hacia mucho tiempo. Clint la consoló cuando llegó a su asiento, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y atrayéndola hacia él, siempre recordándole que era su mejor amigo y que siempre estaría ahí para ella en los momentos difíciles. Natasha le correspondió al abrazo y se apegó a él como si fuera una niña con su madre enferma. Era lo que había estado tratando de evitar: quebrantarse frente a los demás. Pero no le importaba, tarde o temprano demostraría sus sentimientos. Incluso Tony se sorprendió por ver ese lado de la pelirroja, pero lo comprendía. Hasta para él era duro. Luego de unos minutos, ella se calmó, al igual que la opresión en su pecho y rompió el abrazo con Clint.

Fueron avisados que debían vaciar la Iglesia, ya que en unos minutos debían llegar al cementerio. Sin embargo, a Natasha no le importó y se quedó sentada, con su mentón apoyado en su mano derecha, viendo la foto de Steve en su uniforme militar de 1940.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres salir todavía? —escuchó a Clint y este se posó frente a ella, de cuclillas.

—Llegaré en unos momentos—respondió viéndolo. Él asintió y le plantó un beso en la frente, para luego salir por las puertas de la Iglesia.

Quedó sola en todo el lugar. Se puso de pie lentamente y agradeció que nadie estuviera ahí. Tampoco sus compañeros habían pasado encima de ella, consolándola. Natasha sabía que eso había sido un golpe grande para todos. Comenzó a caminar entre las bancas, no sin antes ver de nuevo el ataúd de Steve. Sintió las lágrimas surcando su rostro de nuevo, de forma incontrolable, y esta vez lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Sollozó, gimió de dolor y su corazón se apretó demasiado en su pecho. Su mano derecha estaba en sus labios para que su llanto no se escuchara tanto en las cuatro paredes. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y descansó su mano libre en una de las bancas. No podía controlar su respiración mientras lloraba. Dios, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió tanto dolor. Sus piernas flaqueaban y finalmente, quedó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, mientras sollozaba y se lamentaba por lo que había sucedido.

—Dios… lo siento… perdóname…—dijo con dolor. Ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos y voltear hasta al ataúd de nuevo. —Lo siento demasiado... lo siento… lo lamento…—gimió y sus dientes se apretaron mientras las lágrimas caían cada vez más y más. —Daría lo que fuera para impedir esto… lo siento… perdóname…—abrió sus ojos y vio la foto de Steve de nuevo y arriba el vitral del Creador. —A ambos… lo siento… siento todo lo que he hecho…

Se quedó ahí, lamentándose, por minutos que no supo contar. Se sentía deplorable, débil, sin ganas de vivir. Incluso se sintió estúpida. El coronel Rhodes ahora no podía caminar, Bucky estaba congelado en Wakanda hasta que pudiesen encontrar una cura para sacarle lo que HYDRA había puesto en su mente, el equipo se desintegró, y lo peor de todo, es que ocasionaron una muerte. Indirectamente. No fueron ellos, ni siquiera sabían quién había concretado ese acto, que había sido declarado como terrorismo. Un verdadero héroe les había sido arrebatado y el país entero lloraba por él. Pero seguramente a nadie le dolía más que a ella.

* * *

Mientras veía el ataúd de Steve siendo enterrado, Clint tomó su mano. Durante todo ese tiempo en el cementerio no la había dejado. De hecho, era algo que ambos necesitaban, aunque no lo expresaran con palabras. Eran demasiado cercanos como para poder comunicarse con gestos y miradas. Clint sabía que Natasha había llorado cuando la dejó sola en la Iglesia, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Algo que ella agradeció. Nadie parecía decir nada, tal vez lo notaban, pero estaban tan inmersos en su propio dolor que no les importaba. Lo comprendía.

Finalmente, la ceremonia terminó. Steve ahora estaba enterrado en el Cementerio Nacional de Arlington, el cual era exclusivo para militares y otras personalidades importantes del país. Lo habían tratado como se merecía. Steve fue un soldado y peleó por todas y cada una de las vidas en esa tierra, y Natasha no deseó algo mejor. Pasaron unos minutos y todas las personas fueron desalojando. Se despidió de todos y como en la Iglesia, fue la última en quedarse. Vio el cielo, estaba oscuro y las nubes se juntaban. Al parecer llovería. Luego, suspiró y volteó a ver la placa clavada en la tierra.

 _Steven Grant Rogers._

 _Capitán América._

 _04 de Julio, 1918_ — _29 de Abril, 2016._

 _El héroe de América._

—Sabes, pensé que esto sucedería en otras circunstancias…—escuchó la voz de Stark atrás de ella.

—Yo también.

* * *

Cuando entró a la base de los Vengadores, Natasha subió hasta su habitación y bloqueó la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta correr la cortina de las ventanas. Observó que había comenzado a llover y las gotas caían en la pequeña terraza de su alcoba. Suspiró. Pensó que el clima estaba igual de triste que ella y sus compañeros. Llegó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Aún con su abrigo negro y todo, se acostó y vio el techo, sin pensamientos obstruyendo su cabeza.

Repentinamente, recorrió con la vista su cuarto y vio en su buró una jarra con agua y una rosa marchita en ella. Se sentó y recordó quién se la había obsequiado: Steve. En febrero, específicamente el catorce, la sorprendió con el pequeño detalle. Quiso llorar, pero sus ojos ya estaban secos. No tenía lágrimas ni ganas de deprimirse de nuevo. Aún acostada, acarició con delicadeza los pétalos rojos de la flor y uno de ellos cayó en el agua. Suspiró y recordó que él ya no estaría más con ella. En ningún momento. Ahora solo debía aceptarlo. Se había ido y no podía volver. Quizás ni la magia del mundo de Thor podría traerlo de vuelta con ella.

De pronto sonrió. Se embarcó en el momento en el que se la regaló. Steve siempre había sido amable y un poco torpe, pero en el buen sentido. Era adorable. Como un bebé recién nacido. Tal vez ya no estaba con ella, pero aún así, disfrutó todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que pasó a su lado. Aunque se lamentara sobre su muerte, aunque así siguiera deseando ella haber estado en su lugar en el instante en el que fue asesinado. Escuchaba que la lluvia se intensificaba y volvió a ver a la ventana. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta a la pequeña terraza. Salió y sintió las gotas en su rostro. Se acercó al balcón metálico y observó el campo verde alrededor de la sede. El olor a pasto mojado le agradaba. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agua en su cuerpo, y agradeció que el cielo estuviera llorando, porque ella estaba cansada de hacerlo.

 _FIN._


End file.
